


Tumble

by BluJae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluJae/pseuds/BluJae
Summary: When a witch trusts her familiar it can lead to a unexpected but enjoyable tumble.





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. Boo!

Hermione felt her heart thrumming in her ears. Behind her Luna was still hovering over the charms master trying to wake him from whatever had befallen him. Hermione had cracked the door that Professor Snape had pushed them through earlier, her eyes on the stairs he had disappeared up to. That had been 10 minutes ago. It had been silent since.

Now though, now Hermione could hear voices. Jubilant voices.

Her blood froze in her veins as three Death Eaters stormed down the stairs followed by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange. LeStrange had always scared Hermione more than any other witch or wizard. She was even more scared of her then of Voldemort. Something about her sliced fear down Hermione’s spine whenever she was mentioned. And now she was here...in front of her.

She was sure that any other Gryffindor would have exposed themselves and demanded a dual but Hermione felt she couldn’t move. She had never been as brave as the boys were and she knew it.

In saying that exposing herself was decidedly stupid considering she was just a 6th year and these were Death Eaters who had killed and tortured for fun. She also couldn’t risk exposing Luna and Professor Flitwick.

The mad witch was skipping... _skipping_...down the stairs. Her wand waving aimlessly in the air and her cackle echoed eerily in the night.

Suddenly an orange blur stepped in front of the woman and hissed. Hermione sucked in a breath as she recognized her familiar Crookshanks. The half kneazle stood between Bellatrix and where Hermione was hiding behind the door. Tears pricked her eyes.

_My boy, still protecting me._

The witch grinned evilly down at the cat and aimed her wand at him. Hermione felt terror as she watched the scene unfold knowing she couldn’t do anything to stop it. Just then Draco stumbled down the stairs, his face white and drawn. Hermione frowned.

_What had happened? Why was Malfoy looking so upset?_

She didn’t get a chance to think on those questions when soft steps revealed her potion master. He shoved Draco angrily causing the Slytherin Prince to whine fearfully. Professor Snape sneered as he took in the situation.

“Bella,” his smooth baritone curled around Hermione’s ears. She ignored the strange feeling that settled in her stomach. “Leave the cat alone.”

Bellatrix pouted; a look that made the witch even more deranged then normal. “You’re a bore, Snape. I was just having a little fun.”

“Take your nephew,” Snape hissed pushing Draco into his aunt. “We need to leave.”

Bellatrix huffed but grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him down the stairs. Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief her eyes closing momentarily.

“Hello Crooks.”

Hermione's eyes snapped open in surprise. She didn’t think her teachers knew her familiar, let alone Professor Snape knowing his nickname.

He is a spy.

“Best find your owner.”

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Crookshank meow loudly before sauntering over to him and twinning himself between the man's legs. He bent down and ran his large hand over the cat's fur.

“Try to keep her out of trouble.”

Suddenly a noise from the stairs set Snape off, and he disappeared in a flurry of robes.

*****

Later when Hermione was lying in her bed, her tears drying on her cheeks, she remembered the odd encounter her cat had with the man that had killed their headmaster. She sat up, her wand casting silencing wards around her bed.

“Crooksie?” she whispered. The cat unfurled itself from his position at the bottom of her bed and looked up at her. “Do you trust Snape?”

The cat blinked slowly at his owner before letting out a low mrreow. Hermione knew her cat well enough to understand.

“Good. So do I,” she whispered as she pulled the cat into a hug.

****

Hermione watched as Snape cast a Patronus from her place under the invisibility cloak. He was on the outer edge of her wards hidden in a thicket. The silvery wisp formed into a delicate doe and Hermione's brain went into overdrive at the definitive female form. The simple fact he could cast a Patronus confirmed a few things for her. The deer took a step toward Snape and he nodded toward where the tent was hidden within the forest.

Hermione had let Harry have his watch after he awoke from his fever and had stumbled to bed exhausted. However, two hours later she was awoken by one of her ward snares tripping. While the perimeter was heavily warded and hid the duo from all outside intruders, Hermione had taken up setting ward snares past her ward perimeter for added safety. The snares were designed to alert her if tripped and reset themselves after. The magic was such a low-level frequency that almost all wizarding folk would ignore it completely.

She had crept out of the back of the tent in her grey pajamas and ventured through the wards with the cloak to see who had tripped her defenses. Uncomfortable without a wand, Hermione was at least glad she was proficient enough to defend herself with wandless magic. Unlike Harry who relied on his wand too much, Hermione had thought it prudent to practice. The silencing spell and notice-me-not spell were easy to maintain for a short while and would protect her further.

Once she had discovered the wizard and buried her surprise, she took a moment to really looked at him. Still tall and imposing and impossibly powerful his face showed just how hard the past months had been for him. He was haunted.

_What is he doing here though?_

Before she could stop herself, she had pulled her magic within her and whispered ‘expelliamus.’

Obviously unaware that any danger was in his vicinity, Snape's wand flew from his grip and smacked into Hermione's hand. She stared stupidly down at her hand now visible from the confines of the cloak. Her eyes looked up to Snape as he whirled around furiously to confront his attacker and was forced to focus on her hand with his wand while the rest of her was invisible under the cloak

_Shit. Didn’t think this through._

The feeling that flooded her was what she thought prey felt like before they were caught and devoured. She had instinctively turned and started to run only to let out a squeak as the man had rugby tackled her from behind. His growl reverberated in her bones as they crashed into the undergrowth, rolling a few times before they settled with him on top of her. Hermione ignored the wet leaves and broken sticks underneath her as Snape pulled himself up onto his elbows. He dragged the cloak away from her face and snarled as he recognized the witch below him. Hermione however was too busy taking stock of how they were intimately connected.

Suddenly a noise cracked through the silence of the forest and Snape's gaze focused on the soft light that was now becoming visible through the trees. His body went rigid and he lowered himself further into Hermione's body. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her mouth and he slapped his hand over her mouth, his head dropped down to her ear.

“Shhh.”

His hiss caused a distinct reaction within her body and she felt her stomach clench as his breath coiled near her ear.

The light grew and Severus could see the form of his Patronus stepping through the trees. A few meters trailing it was Potter. So focused on the scene, he unconsciously moved his hand from her mouth to cup her cheek, his fingertips reaching into her hair.

 _I don’t even think he’s aware of what he’s actually doing_ , Hermione mused.

Her body had responded naturally to the wizard. She had had a tiny crush on Snape in school last year after witnessing him teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, most of the girls within her year had expressed a confused appreciation to him in some way. Of course, this was done through hushed whispers and away from idiotic boys who wouldn’t understand a thing about how the female brain (and body) worked.

Being in such closed quarters with two young males had wreaked havoc on Hermione's libido. Not that she wanted to have sex with either of them but masturbating was something she did regularly and especially when stressed and she simply could not bring herself to do it while the boys were in earshot. And they were always within earshot. Not only that it had been quite some time since she had actually had sex and now in the presence of such a powerful wizard, her body was in overdrive and her brain could barely function properly. Her arousal to his treatment was understandable in her opinion.

_Take a chance. You're horny as hell. He’s going to obliviate you anyway._

That thought gave her some courage. She turned her head slightly and dragged her nose along his neck and inhaled his scent. Snape stroked his thumb over her cheek in response, his eyes still on whatever he was focusing on. The danger had passed and he pulled up and glared down at her still unaware of how their bodies were touching.

“Granger,” he hissed. She smirked up at him which caused him to frown. Her eyes darted to his mouth and then to his eyes. Suddenly awareness flooded him and he properly took stock of the situation. Her mouth was parted, her breathing shallow and fast and her eyes diluted.

_No. That’s impossible._

His hips jerked a little and her eyes widened and her tongue slipped out to lick the bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement.

_Perhaps a little possible?_

“Fancy a tumble in the forest?” her voice was thick and low and Severus felt himself tighten. He let the corners of his mouth lift.

_Silly Gryffindor._

“Trust me Granger. I don’t think you could handle me.”

“Trust me Snape, I’m already effectively handling you,” she quipped back, her hips returning his early jerk. He quirked his eyebrow and nodded to their position. Hermione smiled innocently before suddenly wrapping her thighs around his and twisting their positions. Snape let out a breath as his world tipped and he stared up the witch in surprise.

“You were saying?”

His vision no longer solely focused on the Gryffindor his logical mind suddenly pushed his situation to the forefront. His face smoothed over and he snarled. “You don’t want this.”

Her lip curled angrily in response and she leant down. “Don't tell me what I want,” she hissed in his face.

“What do you think you want Granger?” he asked her sardonically.

“I don’t think I want. I know I want.”

She rolled her hips over his and Severus felt his nose flare as the warmth of her arousal seeped through whatever she was wearing. His control was fraying and he struggled to pull reasons why he shouldn’t encourage her any further.

_It’s been so long._

“I'm a death eater,” He managed as Granger kept rolling her hips over his, finding his lengthening erection with ease.

_It’ll probably be the last time. Find completion in a willing witch one last time. It won't matter when your dead._

“I trust Crookshanks,” she whispered her eyes closed as she continued to chase the feelings, he was evoking in her body. His eyes widened in response and his hands moved to her thighs and squeezed them experimentally.

“Yesss,” she moaned lowly. No longer bothering to fight himself, he twisted and the witch squeaked as he threw her onto her back. The cloak pooled under her and Severus finally took stock of her simple grey camisole and grey pajama bottom before pulling up the sleep shirt and exposed her uncovered breast to him. He made a grunt of approval before taking the left nipple into his mouth. He pulled it through his teeth and worried it gently. The witch gasped and arched into his mouth. Her hands dived into his hair holding him to her chest as he laved and nibbled at her nipple. His right hand cupped her breast firmly, his fingers pulling and rolling the tip expertly.

“Oh yesss,” she whispered. His lips released her peak and she gasped as the cold air hit the wet skin, puckering the nipple deliciously. She moaned as fingers tweaked the tight point while his mouth descended on the other.

Her shallow breathes were punctuated by soft gasps and low mews that drove Severus deeper into his own excitement. His hand trailed down her body, pulling her pants and knickers aside before thrusting into her. She stiffened minutely and then relaxed as his fingers played over her lips, coating themselves in her arousal. One long finger entered her before joined by another and both slowly stroked her internal walls. A thumb reached up, searching for her clit and found it hard and needy.

She moaned at the dual sensations he was evoking in her body and reached up, grabbing onto his shoulders. He lifted his head and stared down at the witch. His eyes drifted past her breasts to where his fingers were impaled and he sucked in a breath at the sight of her creamy juices coating his hand.

Her own hands slid from his shoulders, up his neck to cup his cheek. He frowned when he felt her apply pressure to the back of his neck and he looked at her in confusion.

“Kiss me Severus.”

He reared back in shock. No one had wanted to kiss him. The women he had sex with in the past were all just for physical release and the one time he tried the witch had grimaced and turned her head. He couldn’t believe this witch would really want to and so he resisted. She frowned.

“Please Severus. I want you to kiss me,” she begged putting more pressure on his neck. His eyes widened in shock but slowly he submitted giving her time to come to her senses. When he was close enough Hermione reared up and captured his lips with her own and Severus growled into her mouth. She opened her lips and swiped his own with her tongue and Severus reciprocated feeling her tongue against his own.

She gasped and to Severus disappointment pulled away. “More. Please more.”

A thrill coursed through his body as he grabbed her chin and latched onto her lips once more his tongue delving into her mouth. The next few moments were a blur as clothes were pulled aside and he pushed into her both groaning at the connection. He started rocking, his fingers playing her clit, his hand squeezing her breast and his tongue battling with hers.

Hermione felt her body tightening as Severus’s thrusts laid into her. She was at the precipice both wanting to hold off and at the same tome throw herself over. A twist of a nipple seized her as pleasure exploded within, her body bowing under him as her orgasm raced through her. He answered her climax with his own, his breath panting erratically against her own.

His body relaxed and then tightened and he went to pull away. Previous witches wanted to be as far away from him as possible once the job was done. Hermione however grabbed his arse and pulled him back into her body. He looked down at her in confusion. She smiled shyly.

“Stay...just stay for a moment. Kiss me.”

Hermione watched as his breath left him and a myriad of expressions crossed his face that she couldn’t even begin to decipher. He slowly relaxed back into her and found himself kissing her indulgently. Her hands ran up his sides soothing the quivering muscles. His mouth left hers and trailed soft kisses to her ear.

“I have to leave.”

She tightened around him and Severus restrained a groan. He found that he didn’t want to leave her embrace. He was warm and wanted, a feeling that was decidedly foreign to him but not unwelcome.

“I know.”

“I should obliviate you.”

“You won't.”

“No, I won't. But I should.”

Just then voices broke the silence of the forest. Hermione tensed when she heard Harry’s and then even more surprisingly Rons. She snarled against Severus shoulder when they had past the place where they were hidden and silence resumed.

“That idiot!”

“Which one?” She glanced up at Severus surprised to see a smirk on his face. She grinned.

“Harry is a twit. Ron is an idiot. That’s who you sent the Patronus to?”

“Only Potter. I have no idea where Weasley came from.”

With a sigh he pulled out of her and Hermione grimaced as their combine fluids leaked from her. Severus sat back on his knees, tucking himself back into his trousers though his eyes were on her leaking quim. She got the distinct feeling he was proud of the result

“You are on the potion, right?” he asked as he fished a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. She took it with a grateful smile and nodded while wiping herself. She righted her clothes missing the way his lips pursed in disappointment as he stood up and offered his hand. She took it marveling at how large his was compared to hers and how it felt right to be holding it. He then surprised her by pulling her into his embrace.

“Thank you, Hermione.”

And then he was gone.

****

Hermione looked up at the battered castle. The dead had been taken away, the wounded seen to and Harry and Ron had disappeared with the Weasleys to mourn and rest. Hermione was at last alone and she finally allowed herself to relax a little.

She had needed to get some fresh air after everyone had left. She needed to contemplate the strange events after Harry had dispatched Tom and the Aurors had rounded up the Death Eaters.

Harry had made Hermione and Kingsley come with him to recover Snape's body. Hermione had baulked not wanting to see him cold and gone. She had finally understood what he had thanked her for back in the forest of Dean and that he was prepared to die. Her own guilt was slightly diminished by the fact she knew Severus did not want to be saved.

That was why she was very perplexed to find upon entering the shack his body gone. Kingsley had scoured the room noting the blood loss and residue spell fire before concluding Death Eaters had come for the body before them. Harry had been understandably upset at the pronouncement and Kinglsey had tried to comfort him. Hermione however couldn’t help but feel they had missed something important.

The forest was quiet. As quiet as the forest of Dean had been and Hermione smiled sadly as she walked further and deeper in. It would take years to mend the damage done. Uprooted trees and scorch marks became fewer until she finally reached an area that was untouched by the fight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fancy a tumble in the forest?”

Hermione smiled.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot while I have some spare time today. I don't believe this little scenario would be possible in any of my proper stories but it was bouncing around in my head and I had to get it out. May create a second one shot to follow on...may not. Hope you enjoy it though.


End file.
